World Wrestling Championship
The World Wrestling Championship '''is a professional wrestling world heavyweight championship owned by EWE. It is one of the three top championships in the federation, complementing the defunct International and EWE Championships. The World Wrestling Championship was a part of the XPlosion for its entire activity, apart from the first period of Monday Night Exodus, where it drafted to the latter show. It was finally featured in the only brand in the Big Show Era, Exodus. '''Championship History Multiple Champions and the Angle Job (2009 - 2010) Triple H was the first Champion, defeating Edge in a Steel Cage match in the second episode of Saturday Night XPlosion. He lost the title at the first pay-per-view event, Battle for Supremacy, to CM Punk. Bobby Lashley defeated CM Punk to win it on an episode of XPlosion. He defended it against Batista in the first ever Ladder From Hell match at Danger Zone. At Homecoming, Lashley successfully defended the championship against Matt Hardy. However, incepting the World Wrestling Championship Curse, Lashley could not hold on to the title for more than sixty days, and despite being undefeated, lost a title defence against The Rock on XPlosion. The Rock successfully retained in their rematch at Apocalypse. The belt was then moved to the debuting Exodus brand. With The Rock staying on XPlosion, the EWE Championship was created and awarded to him. The Gang and EWE Goes Violent (2010 - 2011) When EWE returned to activity in 2010, the title belt was intended to be handed to Matt Hardy off the gate, but the first ever Total Anarchy winner, Edge, cashed in his opportunity, and a match was booked between the two. Edge beat Matt Hardy in the main event of the returning edition of XPlosion. Matt Hardy failed, on the following week, to regain the title. Consumed by anger and revolt, Hardy turned on his best friend Chris Jericho, and had a mental breakdown, changing his ring name to, and demanding to be referred as Matthew Moore Hardy. Edge lost the championship title belt soon thereafter, at Reawakened, to a returning Bobby Lashley, who then became the first ever 3-time World Wrestling Champion. This reign, however, did not last long, as John Morrison defeated Lashley the following Pay-Per-View event, Execution, with the help of his friends, the rest of EWE's clique. With the Gang running roughshod over EWE and, most particularly, with Genesis having reopened, XPlosion, the only people John Morrison allowed to face him for the title were his own friends, and he lost the Championship to Christian at Adrenaline, in August. Chris Jericho won the title from Christian only a month later, becoming a 2-time World Wrestling Champion, at Battle For Supremacy. Danger Zone saw the rise of the Rapture, on the Genesis side of things, and XPlosion quickly faded into the background, with everyone more interested in the product the rivalling brand had to offer. Jericho lost the title belt to Randy Orton on a special episode of XPlosion competing with the exclusive-to-Genesis Danger Zone PPV. At Homecoming, Orton lost the Championship to Raven, who spent his whole time taunting what he felt was his natural enemy, Rapture and Genesis's Blackout. The Rapture faded away as the EWE closed down once more. As it returned almost a year later, Raven and Blackout faced for the World Wrestling Championship in an Ultimate Hardcore match. Blackout wins the World Championship for the first time. The company closed down while he was champion once again. When it returned, Blackout won the championship back in his first night. Many thought Blackout would break the curse here, but the owner of the company at the time, Chris Jericho, defeated Blackout in a 30 minute Iron Man match at Adrenaline, becoming the second ever three-time World Wrestling Champion. Jericho would then vacate the championship as EWE declared bankruptcy. The World Wrestling Championship was not brought back during the MWA tenure. Mike Bennett, Orlando Jordan and John Cena (2013) In 2013, as EWE reopened it's doors once more, the title was won in the first month by Mike Bennett, who went on to lose it to Orlando Jordan, at Execution. Randy Orton had won number one contendership but was replaced by Jordan after a sidelining injury. Bennett won back the championship on the following episode of XPlosion, becoming a two-time champion. Jordan won the Legends Championship and defeated Mike Bennett in a Championship Swap match, which was a ridiculous gimmick that only the General Manager at the time, Kurt Angle, could have come up with. And a really good way to make the Legends title look like SHIT. Jordan was, then, put through a test, being forced to battle former World Wrestling Champions weekly, before defending it in a Championship Scramble match at Downward Spiral. He lost the title to John Cena in what was to be the last night of EWE programming for over a year. The Miz won the third ever Total Anarchy match, and never got to cash in his opportunity. Ironically enough, he was also stripped of the International Championship the previous time the company went under, as he was the last man to hold it. No wonder he didn't come back for a while. Curse Broken Era (2014) In October 2014, the doors reopened, and a Championship Scramble match was booked to decide the first Champion since the return of EWE, at Danger Zone. This was critically acclaimed, since it was also on a Championship Scramble match that the title had last been fought for. The match involved RJD, Matt Hardy, Kurt Angle, who was finally getting his long overdue early 2010 rematch, and was screwing everyone over on a whim, Seth Rollins and Jeff Hardy. After making peace with his brother after years of pent-up frustration, Matt Hardy became a 3-time World Wrestling Champion. At Homecoming, Matt Hardy finally broke the infamous World Wrestling Championship Curse, by defending the title successfully in what can be seen as an even more difficult match to defend on than the previous would've been: a Fatal 4-Way between him, Kurt Angle, Chris Jericho and Single H. This became one of the most famous moments in EWE history, the curse had been lifted, and Matt Hardy was, therefore, the longest reigning World Wrestling Champion of all time. Single H had won an opportunity to face Hardy one-on-one at Homecoming, but Kurt Angle had found his way into the match, and soon, Chris Jericho did the same. So Single H went to the lowest of the low points he could ever go to, and pretended he was suffering from a terminal disease in order to get a World Wrestling Championship rematch granted to him by the Make-A-Wish Foundation. This actually worked, and Single H defeated Matt Hardy fair and square at Apocalypse. After coming out with the truth, enraging Matt Hardy and the fans beyond belief, a Ladder Match for the Championship was booked, set to take place at Resolution. Single H won this Ladder Match, as well, with what became another undying EWE moment, a beautiful Moonsault from off the ladder onto his rival, before climbing back up and retrieving his Championship. Single H Era (2015) Single H then promised Benjamin Breaks, who was still recovering from injury, that he'd be the next contender for his title, claiming that he'd like to give a shot to the guy the administration looked over, that he saw himself in Breaks and that he'd like to do for the Judoka what nobody'd done for him. This, of course, turned out to just be another Single H shenanigan, while he tried to capitalise on Breaks's injury and worse shape. As soon as it was seen that Benjamin Breaks was ready, fit and willing to fight, Single H tried to screw him out of the match and replace him with Stevie Richards, even filing a restraining order against the Martial Artist. At Last of the Fallen, Single H defended his title successfully against Richards, but then Benjamin Breaks was brought out and a steel cage lowered, for the restraining order Single H had signed wasn't a restraining order at all. Instead, his manager and good friend, the Iron Sheik, who had misunderstood the Controller's intentions, had gotten him to sign papers that gave him Iranian citizenship. Still, Single H retained his Championship, injuring Benjamin Breaks's arm with the latter's own signature manoeuvre. Mick Foley debuted in EWE the next week, and claimed he wanted to be back on top, and win the "EWE Championship". Single H was outraged by the idea of Mick Foley even having a chance at his title, and went absolutely overboard with insulting Foley, especially with extremely lewd comments about his daughter, Noelle. Foley defeated Matt Hardy for the number one contendership and, at Downward Spiral, he took on Single H in his speciality, a Hardcore Match. Still, the Champion remained the same, and Single H not only defeated Mick Foley but also went into the Total Anarchy match to try and win a match against himself. Sheamus won the fourth Total Anarchy match, and is set to take on whoever is the World Wrestling Champion come Overkill. Single H defeated Alex Riley, Triple H and Benjamin Breaks in the first ever Execution Match at Execution. The following month, at Adrenaline, due to a distraction on the part of Alex Riley, Blackout managed to defeat the then champion and become a three-time World Wrestling Champion. Category:Championships